Undying Love
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: After 5 years, Skipper has been feeling more depressed then usual. So Kowalski comes up with a plan and gets help from Private and Rico. Read, Review but DON'T FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Yes I know: "What the hell are you doing you already have stories that are in progress" Well I ALSO have this in my mind...and to be honest it's kinda creepy**

But please, PLEASE read it! It's creepy yet nice...I dont know what to call it..

Enjoy? /:(

* * *

It had been 5 years sense Marlene's death and the zoo wasint the same without her.

Kitka died two but the animals outside of the zoo missed her.

Everyone inside of the zoo had missed Marlene and everyone outside of teh zoo missed Kitka, they truly did..but Skipper was more depressed then all the other Animals. He blamed himself for there death and wanted to take it all back...unfortanatly you cant change time.

Private, Kowalski and Rico had become concerned for there leader's state. Skipper didint wake up early so he could train with his men, he started to loathe his fish coffee and when there doing the "Smile and Wave" rountine Skipper waved alittle more slower then usual and he had a pity smile on his face.

Private didint want to watch his shows, Kowalski didint make that many science projects and Rico was more in the "I dont want to blow up anything" state now. They were all worried.

Mostly everyone in the zoo was different looking now.

Private was starting to get mature by the hour, he was alittle taller but still shorter the Skipper and he had alittle scar on his left flipper.

Kowalski was more smarter then before, but still looked the same.

Rico still had his mowhawk and scar on the right side of his beak the different thing was that he had mechanical right flipper.

Skipper looked the same but had his left eye bandaged up and two scars on his right flipper.

This all came from the mission they had...it was horrible...because they lost a good friend and a ex-girlfriend flacon.

So here they are now on a sunday morning. The zoo was closed today which ment free time for the penguins, esspecially Kowalski.

Kowalski had a plan but didint want to tell Skipper, but he did need help from two certian penguins. One that had a mowhawk and the other that was shorter then all of them.

"Private, Rico" Kowalski gestured them toward's him. When the two said penguins went over to Kowlaski, Private asked him "What's wrong K'walski?" Kowalski motioned them to go inside his lab.

When the three were in Kowalski's lab he told them his plan.

When Kowalski finished Private and Rico were surpised and scared at the same time. "But K'walski" Private started "How will that work?" Kowalski smiled and started to walk out of his lab along with the other two. "Where gonna have to wait until it's 11:35 P.M. so i think we better get ready to wake up early.".

* * *

**11:32 P.M.**

Kowalski checked if Skipper was asleep. He smiled when there leader was knocked out. Kowalski went up the ladder to wake up the others. Private was more easier to wake up because he wasint able to sleep and Rico was alittle more harder. So Private and Kowalski had to carry him to there desination.

When they made it to there place Rico stirred and woke up to find himself ontop of the others. "GOD! Rico do you know how heavy you are? !" Kowalski shout whispered. Rico smiled and shrugged while getting off of them.

When they looked around they found there two subject's.

Marlene and Kitka's grave

TBC...

* * *

**...That was wierd huh?**

Everyone: *Raises there hand*

Yeah...anyway

Review? But DONT FLAME!

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

****

Ooooo I see you guys are starting to get it :D

Thank you for reading this :) I guess my ideas in my head arint that bad...no there still bad :/

Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was almost midnight and the three penguins had to hurry. Kowalski said that his invention wouldint work if it went to 12:00. Private was confuised about that but this was a rare thing that Kowalski had planed so there cant be any mistakes.

Private was stiching something while Kowalski was building a animal.

Rico stayed in one place holding a sewing kit and a tool box.

"Alright is everything ready?" Kowalski asked. "Ready!" Private answered looing at Kowalski. "Yah! Yah!" Rico shouted getting ready to shock two animals.

"Aaaaannnd...GO!" Kowalski pulled the lever while Rico started to rub the tennis rackets together. Private was cowering behind a table and watching in amasment and fear.

"LEAR! (CLEAR!)" Rico shouted as he put the two rackets on the two animals while getting shocked himself. "AHHHHH!" Rico shouted hitting the wall and the falling face flat on the floor.

The whole room was full of smoke.

When the smoke cleared the two animals were still silent and dead. Kowalski threw his science goggles to the floor and grumbled "I KNEW this wouldint work! WHY did I do it anyway!" Kowalski scream whispered as he was walking out of the door "Oh. K'walski-" Privates voice was cutted off when Rico closed the door.

Unknowanly to them when they left three eyes opened, One was a normal saphirre green eye while the other was two orange-red colored eyes. They both stand up and went to the mirror.

The one eyed animal was Marlene. Her left arm and right leg was stiched, Her left eye was missing, there was stiching under her two eyes but on the left eye it was on top and on the bottom, her stomach was stiched diagonally and to top it off she had a dead-looking lilly on her left ear but it still kept it's color and it had red berry's near it.

Kitka had golden brown feathers and under them it had robotic wings and body, her chest was the color of striped blonde and golden brown, her falcon tail was dirty blonde and her beak and claws were the color of peachy orange.

The wierd part was that they still breathed and acted like they were still alive but they werint...

The two animals went there seprate ways. Kitka went to the window and Marlene walked to the door.

Kitka was able to climb out of the window. When she got outside she tried flapping her wings to see if she could still fly. To her surprise she could! Kitka was still able to fly! She smiled to herself and started to go to her home.

Marlene poked her head outside of the lab to see the boys were still asleep. She smiled and started to tip-toe to the ladder.

"Marlene?" Marlene tensed and turned around.

TBC...

* * *

****

Review :) But DONT FLAME!

Bye...


	3. Uhhh

****

Enjoy. :)

* * *

When Marlene turned around she saw Skipper...in his bunk...but he was asleep.

Marlene let out a breath that she was holding and when she was about to continue to walk to her habitat Skipper accendently let his teddy drop to the floor (And no not the one's that he uses to beat up).

His flipper looking for it while Marlene's paw went to help Skipper give his teddy back.

Skpper's flipper grabbed Marlene's paw.

Marlene looked up to see Skipper looking at her with eye's that looked like he was going to beat up one of his enemy's.

He smiled his cocky smile while Marlene shivered like she was going to die...COMPLETELY forgetting that she was already dead.

Marlene closed her eye only to feel like she was being hugged.

She opened her eye to see Skipper with sleepy eyes.

The next part made her blush, He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek thinking it was his teddy.

She grabbed his real teddy and gave it to him while slipping out of his grasp.

When she got outside she touched her used to be cold cheeks while walking home.

* * *

****

SO SO SO SORRY that it's short :(

On the bright side I was able to make a pic to show you how Zombie Marlene and Robotic Kitka look like :D

It's called " And " you can find it on DeviantART :)

Review :) But DONT FLAME!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a freakin long time, so to make it up for it you may now hit me with rocks****.**

**Enjoy it :/...even though you're all angry at me**

* * *

As Marlene was approaching her habitat she notice a faint reddish orange glow coming from inside it (A/N: And yet she didn't notice the cobwebs, dust and rotten fish around her habitat).

When Marlene entered her habitat she saw Kitka looking at all of her belongings all covered in dust and dirt.

The undead otter glared daggers at the robots back (A/N: If you have forgotten you may want to re-read chapter 2) "What are you doing in here I would at least have expected you to go back to you're place." Marlene had asked the falcon with an angry tone of voice. The robotized animal stared at her with an unreadable face then smiled, a fake joking smile.

"Aww Mar-mar" Kitka had started jokingly make the zombie-fied animal continued to glare at her "After all this time your still as cold as ever." "That's because most of the time I was dead in a different peaceful place until I was re-borned"

Kitka 'pft' and flew over to Marlene's side with one wing around the otters arm and her other wing tucked behind her back "Now now you can't blame me for that, that was all Kowalski's fault-" "Oh really? and im guessing that when we had fell into our doom that was his fault to."

"Hmm" Kitka left the otter's side and walked near Marlene's entrance and leaned against the wall "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Marlene looked at the falcon "I know what demon's can do, they can go into any body of a living person and make them act like a slave, not like themselves but like the person or animal that possed the hosts body."

Kitka smirked and started to laugh while clapping (A/N: If that possible with feathered wings) "Wow Mar-mar you're less stupid then I though you where. But you do know that Angels can do that to?"

"That doesn't matter I know why you did this and he's not going to take you back." Kitka raised an non-existing eyebrow and the zombie "And? He's not going to take you back either, you look like a walking train wreck while I look like an actual bird" "Yes, an animal that had a very cold interior will get any animal to like them, I know that I look like the walking dead but Skipper had dumped you for a good reason, you're a predator, you eat almost all of Skipper's friends and ally (A/N: Yes im talking about Private)."

Kitka stared at Marlene with a bored expression "Yes but who does he blame for killing both of us?"

Marlene closed her eyes and flinched remembering the short pain she had felt when both of them had falling into the hole "What kind of question is that? Of course he going to blame himself for not saving us." The falcon 'hmp'ed and turned around ready to fly out of the otters habitat "Yes but who does he feel sorry for?" was the last thing she had said when she flew out of the entrance.

Marlene stood there for a moment before sitting on her bed while looking at the floor.

_Of course he going to feel sorry for me I was his best friend...and only that_ Marlene thought, sighing shortly after. _She was his girlfriend even if she's his ex he'll feel bad for her the most, im just that animal that watched and cheered for him from the sideline's..._

Marlene laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling

_Even if it was her fault for making us fall into the spinning blades_

* * *

**I wonder how dead or bruised I'll be when the rocks start coming**

**Review, but please don't flame  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there Im back :D Sorry I was gone I had a writers block (Damn them :|), but im back ready to finish this :D. **

**Meaning I've got a bunch to write, but this story I will put more attention to then one by one to the others I have laying around :/**

**Also sorry most of the chapters are short I cant write more for some reason :/ Also to let you know this story isn't gonna be that long...Sorry :(  
**

**Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

Three penguins were in Kowalski's lab whispering. One tired, One with anxiety, and the other with excitement.

"Private are you sure?!" Kowalski whispered excitedly to the younger penguin, with Rico next to him rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Im positive K'walski! I saw someone climb out of headquarters and it looked almost female, Im sure that it was Marlene and Kitka must be alive also" Kowalski smiled till his cheek feathers were hurting. He picked up Private and twirled him around the air "This is perfect!" He whispered excitedly as he let go of the younger who Rico had managed to catch.

"K'walski?" "If this can work on dead animals that means that it has a fifty fifty percent chance of working on humans two!" Private looked worried while Rico eyed Kowalski suspiciously. "K'walk-" "Just think all of the unanswered questions and things that were never completed! We can listen to them and possibly help them to complete their drea-" Rico slapped Kowalski across the face which made Kowalski come to his senses "Thank you Rico" "Mmhm" Rico smiled back to the other.

"Anyways" Kowalski rubbed were he got slapped "If Marlene and Kitka are alive, wouldn't this be good for others to finally bring loved ones back from the dead?" Private looked at Kowalski with an upset face "K'walski that's toying with life and death. If we did that theirs no telling what could happen" Kowalski grumbled 'True' under his breath while Rico nodded his head.

"What should we do K'walski? Should we tell Skippah or no?"

Kowalski looked at Private then Rico then to the bunk beds were their leader was sleeping and sighed "As much as I'd like to tell Skipper that we had brought back someone 'he wasn't able to say he loved her' and his 'ex girlfriend' I don't think he'll be one bit happy with us"

"But I think he'll love to see me"

The three penguins looked to door which was closed to see two reddish orange eyes glowing back at them.

"Kitka?" "Oh! It's great that you still remember my name Kowalski." Rico growled at her while she just smiled back "What are you doing here Kitka?" Private had asked behind Rico, scared that she might eat him.

"Well, Im glad you asked Private" She exclaimed while picking up the short penguin scaring him in the process "You see I just want to see if you guys can just make me alive and well aga-" "We cant do that Kitka" said bird dropped Private just to get tooo close for comfort in front of Kowalski "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT! ?" Kitka grind-ed out her words while said bird almost like as if she was going to burst into flames. Kowalski just stood their terrified.

Seeing Kowalski scared made her step back and calm down "Im sorry, being in hell teaches you not to let others to push you around" Kowalski nodded and cleared his throat while looking at the distracted robotic falcon "Im not a great scientist like the ones back in history, Im an amateur who can make inventions out of everyday objects, even if I were to be able to conduct a experiment for this kind of use NO one and I mean NO ONE has ever been able to bring back the dead...Except-"

"You!" Kitka looked at the tallest bird "You brought me and Mar-Mar back to life...kind of...meaning you must be so close to be able to fully re-animate anything dead back to life. REAL life."

Kowalski looked at Kitka fully unsure about this situation "I don't know"

"Just try." Kitka looked at Kowalski with pleading eyes "Not all of this is for Skipper! I just want to be alive again!"

"What the heck! ?"

Everyone in the room froze and looked at the now opened door and in front of it...

Was Skipper.

* * *

**Kitka can't you understand that they were whispering moments ago and even when you had arrived?  
**

**Review's are like Caramello's and Flames help with the fire on a cold day :3**


End file.
